Sweet
by x.PoutyPixie.x
Summary: AH, Esme has finally left Charles, her and her three children move back to forks with Esmes mom. Old places, faces and lovers. First fanfic soon to be rated M


**Nothing belongs to me!**

**Characters **

**Esme- 29**

**Carlisle- 29**

**Emmett- 6**

**Rosalie-6**

**Jasper-6**

**Edward-3/4**

**Alice- 2**

**Thunder**

"That's it I am leaving you and taking the kids!" I screamed.

"What and the court will leave them with you! Don't make me laugh." my husband shouted back.

I threw my hands up, "Like they'll give them to you. Your a bully and a horrible man, Charles!" I paused. "And what in the right mind do you think the kids would want to stay with you!"

I walked into mine and Charles' room and grabbed my suitcase. I started throwing random clothes in. "Come on, Esme. Don't do this." Charles said putting his arms around my waist.

"Charles we've been fighting and arguing for weeks. We have three children, one girl and two growing boys. We have to Charles for the kids." I said, continuing to throw clothes into my suitcase. I moved to the kids bedroom going to Edward and Alice's first, packing some stuff, then moving to Emmett's. "I am going to take the kids to my mom's in Forks. I'll send the divorce papers later. I'm sorry Charles." I had finished packing and went downstairs to the living and went to get Alice and Edward out of the play pen.

"Okay, babies, we're going to Nana's." I smiled at them and one by one got them into my gray BMW x5.

Edward looked at me curiously, "Why were you and Daddy shouting?"

"Because, baby," I whispered, gently poking her on the tip of her nose, "Me and Daddy aren't going to be together any more."

"Why?" Edward asked, sweetly.

"We just fell out of love." I said softly, for a 4 year-old he was very smart. "Any way lets go pick up Emmy!" I knew they would forget about me and their father because they loved making fun of Emmett.

"Yay!" The twins exclaimed.

I drove to the school and picked up Emmett. We drove for hours to Forks. I tried to make every light and happy so we laughed at silly things and sang silly songs.

We had just entered Forks it was 5 pm. The kids were asleep when I had pulled into a coffee shop and quickly went in line to get a latte.

I stood in the line while remembering the good school days in Forks. I had a lot of friends I left behind and I had left behind my best friend.

I stood there for god knows how longs until I heard a very familiar voice calling to me.

"Excuse me, miss?" The voice said, "Are you okay? Miss?"

"Huh?" I said looking around seeing the waiter and a tall blond man looking at me to see if I was okay.

"Are you okay...?" The blond man was waiting for my name.

"Esme"I answered. The man just stood there looking at me in disbelief. I looked at the waiter and ordered my latte.

"I can't believe I couldn't remember you. You have changed so much."

I looked at the blond and asked, "Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"I hope you do or else I am offended!" he answered. I looked at him his blond hair, his muscular arms, fit body and long legs.

"I have a slight idea." I answered still looking him over, until I looked at his eyes. Blue, crystal blue. "Oh my god, Carlisle! It can't be. You were never that tall or handsome." I laughed, he just smiled.

He put his hand over his heart, "Oh, Esme, I am hurt. You have wounded my heart!"

"Oh, hush, your making a scene!" He just laughed and ordered his coffee. We walked out together and started reliving the old times.

"Remember when you got your skirt caught climbing out of your window!" He laughed.

"I can remember it being your fault for getting me up at midnight. I did have fun though and it was funny." That night was my first date with Carlisle. It was a beautiful starry night and not rainy which was rare for Forks. _Hmm, I wonder if Carlisle ever married, _I thought

"So what did you do while you were so far away?" Carlisle asked leaning against my car.

I leaned against the car next to him, "Well, I went to college and went in to interior designing. I had to give that up though to come back and live here. I have three children, one boy is 6 turning 7 soon and my best boy is 4 and my baby girl is 2 turning 3 the weekend after next. I am divorcing my husband, as well." I don't know why I was telling him all this especially the husband bit, I guess I thought he would suddenly become mine. "What about you, what are you doing for a career?"

"I became what I wanted to be, a doctor. I have twins who are 6. Their mother sadly passed away and I am always working so I have a nanny. Oh and I have really missed you Esme." He answered. I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes when he mentioned his wife.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry." I whispered, suddenly going for a hug. I stood there hugging him for a while enjoying the feeling. I tried to go out of the hug but he held me tighter.

"Have dinner with me" he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Have dinner with me, you can bring your kids and have them meet mine and we can have dinner. Please, Esme?" I smiled at him as he gave me the puppy dog pout.

"I don't know.." I said.

"Say yes, Mommy!" I heard from the car forgetting the kids were just beside us. It was Edward right by the window with her head poking out. Me and Carlisle started laughing, "What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing, honey. Okay we'll come tomorrow." I said through my giggles.

Carlisle hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Thank you, Esme"

"That's okay." I pulled my purse out of the car and handed him my old business card. "Give me a call whenever you want to talk. Be it day or night, I will answer, trust me." I went to kiss Carlisle on his cheek but he accidently moved his head and I kissed his lips. We stood there in the middle of the of the car park kissing. I tried to pull away but Carlisle put his hand on my cheek and dragged my into a passionate kiss.

His hand went from my cheek to the back of my neck, down my back and rested on the small of my back. I wound my arms around his cheek and pulled him closer to me.

We had to came up for air. Carlisle smiled at me, "Just like old times." I laughed and pecked his lips once more.

"Call me tonight ?" I asked.

"Oh, definitely!" he said as I turned around and he gently tapped my bottom.

I got into the car and looked out of the window. Carlisle was just standing there looking at me, I winked at him and drove to my mom's.

The children were uncharacteristically quiet. I looked at Alice, who was sitting behind me, through the rear-view mirror and she looked back with a giant smile on her face. "What?" I asked, looking straight ahead again. I heard Emmett snicker and I looked back to Alice and she just shook her head. I sighed and continued to drive ignoring my children.

We pulled into the drive of my mom's house. I opened the door and saw my mom waiting at the door. She helped me unload the children and the luggage.

"My, my this is a big surprise. Almost as big as you almost leaving him." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Ha, ha, mom. This isn't funny I just want to get out of these clothes and go to sleep." I said walking to my oldish bedroom. My mother moved from my old house when I had Edward.

I heard my mom trying to clam the kids down but not succeeding. I sighed and put on a white tank top and a pair of my favorite jeans. I looked at the time and saw it was only 5:15 pm.

I got into the living room to see the kids jumping on the sofas. I giggled slightly, while my mother just tutted and walked away to do dinner.

"Kids!" I shouted, "Could you calm down, please! Mommy has a headache" They shut up instantly, this always worked. I sat on the sofa and flicked through the channels. Emmett and Edward were sitting on the floor with some cars, while Alice sat beside me playing with my hair.

I had settled on watching a repeat of 'Friends' because I knew no one was concentrating on the T.V. I sat there looking blankly at the T.V., while Alice played with my hair, thinking about Carlisle.

"Tea, guys!" my mom called. I jumped and went for some food.

**-CECECECECECECECECECECE-**

It was 9 pm. And Alice, Edward and Emmett were still awake and hyper. I was outside on the porch watching the rain, listening to the thunder and enjoying the flashes of lightening. There was a big crack of thunder, I heard Alice scream.

I ran into the house seeing if she was okay, she really hated thunder storms. I saw her in my mom's arms on the sofa, with her head in her neck. I laughed softly and turned to what the boys' were doing. They were on the armchair watching repeats of 'Power Rangers'.

"Boys, it's way past your bedtime" all the groans started, "No excuses, go." The boys started upstairs when all the lights went out. Everyone, apart from my mother, screamed.

Mom walked past me and handed me Alice, I placed her on my hip while she placed her head on my shoulder and started playing with my hair again. Mom passed me a torch and I heard my mobile go off. I tried looking for my bag but couldn't find it.

"Mom!" I shouted, "Where's my purse?"

"Where you should have left it!" she answered.

"Right, okay." I whispered, I would have to get on the floor by the front door and search but I couldn't do that with Alice on my hip, "Alice, honey. I am going to have to put you down while I look for my purse okay?" she whimpered but nodded. "Emmett look after your sister a moment please?"

I heard running down the stairs and Emmett waiting in front of me. I placed Alice on the floor, "Put her in bed with Edward and stay there until I get up okay?" he nodded and went upstairs.

I got on my hands and knees and finally found my purse. I got my mobile out and saw there were 3 missed calls. I looked at the number but didn't recognize it so I just left it.

I walked upstairs to see if Alice was okay. I walked into her bedroom.

"You okay, honeys?" I asked trying to find them on Edwards bed but found all of them in Alice's bed. I smiled at the sight.

"I am fine, mom, it's just these guys." Emmett answered, I heard Alice huff and I could see that Edward was seething.

"It's okay to be scar-" I was interrupted by my mobile going off. I looked at the number and thought I would just answer it.

"Hello, Esme here"

"_Esme, it's Carlisle I was just wondering how you and the kids were during the black out?"_

"We are fine, the kids are a bit scared but I am trying to convince them that it's okay to be scared of storms." I said looking at them, "Sorry, Carlisle, but can I call you back?"

"_Sure that's fine, Rosalie is calling me anyway" "Daddy, I'm scared!"_ I heard in the background, I laughed.

"I'll leave you to it and call you back." I hung up and looked and the children. "Look it's okay to be scared, okay? When I was younger I was so scared of thunder and lightening that I would just sneak into my parents bed, but my dad didn't like that so I had to stay in my bed all alone but I conquered my fear." I looked at Alice, "And after I conquered I rebelled against my dad and then he had a heart attack not the best story but anyway. If you really don't want to stay in here and you need your mom then I'll be next door and you can climb into my bed and I'll help you get over your fear okay?"

"Wow, mom, your bad ass!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett watch you language! But thank you" I said winking, "before you come into my room I want you to try and stay in your bed okay?"

I stood up, picked up Edward and tuck him in his bed. "Night sweetie, Emmett bed." I went to Alice and kissed her fore head, "Honey please try okay, if you can't just call me and I'll come straight away." I tuck her in and went to my room.

I was working on my laptop, trying to use up the last of the battery, while listening really carefully for Alice. I was getting fed up with my laptop freezing all the time that I threw it against the wall I heard Alice scream, "Mommy!" I got up and ran to Alice's side. I picked her up and walked to my bed.

"Alice, baby, don't be scared, everything is okay it was just mommy throwing her laptop." Alice looked at me like to say _"why did you do that?"_

"Well, honey, I got mad at it and threw it at the wall" a little giggle escaped Alice. I set her on my bed and she crawled under the covers, "Baby, mommy is going to get some wine and some candles okay? I'll be quick promise."

Alice whimpered while I went out of the door. I walked down the stairs and saw my mother still up and watching T.V. I went into the kitchen and got a huge glass of red wine. I then went to the hall where by work bag was when the thunder started and flashes of lightening could be seen.

"Hasn't been this bad of weather for ages." my mom said.

I laughed quietly, "Night mom."

I walked back into my room when I saw more children in my bed. I laugh, "Emmett I thought you were okay, that you were a big boy." he just looked at my shyly. "Come on, move up mommy's got to work." They all moved up while I put my wine on the bedside table and the candles on my draws, I found my old lighter in my bedside table and lit the candles.

"Where did you get that lighter mom?" Emmett asked.

"Part of my rebellion, honey." Emmett just laughed. I climbed on the bed Emmett on my left and Edward on my right, as Alice climbed on my lap. I reached for my wine and was about to take a sip, when there was a crack of thunder made Emmett jump.

I was able to cover me and Alice in wine, Alice started crying, always hated wine, I felt wet. I looked at Emmett, he was trying not to laugh.

"Thanks, Emmet." I got up washed Alice by candlelight and took a shower my self.

When I was in the shower my phone started ringing, "Oh, for the love of Christ." I got out and wrapped a towel around me answering my phone.

"Hello?"I asked annoyed.

"Sorry, Esme have I interrupted something?" The angel's voice rang.

read and review first story so please be kind


End file.
